Night Life
by xxKVPxx
Summary: When your dream job is taken away and you ind yourself playing undercover...which rules do you follow? Those of the day or those of the night? Bernice plays undercover as slowly she finds herself falling for her target. China and Taiwan Celebs.


**Season 01 – Episode 01**

**01 – The Streets of Hong Kong**

*******************************************

The night streets of Hong Kong, China pump vividly through the night. Massive storms of parties scatter the area as party goers come in and out. News from the streets passed on to the police as new state the massive triad gangs gathering tonight for a meeting of some sort. Their location… The Oasis Night Club.

The Hong Kong Police Department cautiously surrounded the nearby areas including it as many capable officers sneak undercover into the parties to track any suspicious activities. Bernice Liu, a competent officer sneaks into the Oasis Night Club as her back-up officers' scatter throughout the club. Bernice sits down at a table drinking lightly with her partner, Kenneth Ma. Kenneth points out to Bernice as the main doors burst open for the arrival of the triad leaders as the people in the club slowly came into order, gathering themselves into different groups.

"Hey… looks like we've got the right place." Kenneth laughed.

"Why would they gather tonight?" Bernice asked looking at the line of regally dressed men and women as she takes a small drink from her glass.

The members of the gang came in strongly almost as if they were at a cat walk. Each one of them so perfect and unique, so handsome or pretty, almost as if they were international super models. They came in separate pairs as each pair of hook-ups come in one by one as many in the club admire and envy their beauty. They then sat down at the long middle table recently set up.

"Bernice, look." Kenneth said pointing to each of the members. "That's Nancy Wu… she's the sister of one of the triad leaders. She seems to be hooking up with a Chinese male super model tonight. That person in the gray jacket it Ron Ng… he seems to have hooked up with a girl by the name of Joey Yung."

"That person is Shawn Yue!" Bernice whispered pointing it out.

"Yeah… he seems to have hooked up with some super model. Next are Edison Chen and Charlene Choi. Then there's Joel Chan with a Japanese Pop star." Kenneth continued.

"Where are all the seniors?" Bernice wondered.

"I don't know." Kenneth said.

Kenneth and Bernice suddenly turn back to the door as the two leaders walk in.

"He's Kangta… one of the higher positioned leaders. His territory is pretty big and he's one of our bigger targets. Hooked up with some Korean super model tonight." Kenneth said. "You see that tall, cool looking guy that just walked in after Kangta?" Kenneth said, slightly pointing at the young man coming in with a girl.

"Vanness Wu… our biggest target. He's hooked up with Eva Huang, another triad member for tonight." Bernice breathed.

"Yeah… for tonight only." Kenneth suddenly put on his Bluetooth device wired to a listening device as he listens to the triad's conversation. Bernice followed shortly after.

"There have been higher demands for our good. The elders are discussing about an increase in the price." Kangta started.

"The whores seems to be doing their jobs right." Joel added.

"The discos have been a lot more crowded after Charlene began schooling again." Edison bragged as he turns around to kiss his girl, Charlene.

Bernice noticed the cool, tall, hot guy in control, Vanness Wu as he seems so care-free, kissing his girl for tonight, touching her everywhere. Vanness suddenly looks at Bernice, grinning.

"Act cool." Kenneth told Bernice.

"He's looking at me… don't turn around." Bernice breathed, caught in Vanness's hold.

"Seems like he was scanning the room while making out with her. He's a professional."

"He turned away." Bernice sighs.

The meeting soon came to an end as the morning arrives. Bernice and Kenneth separately head home as each took some rest. The then went straight back to work when noon came around. At the police station, Bernice leans restless in her chair.

"Hey… what'd you two get last night?" Raymond asked, leaning on the back of his chair facing Bernice and smiling curiously.

"They were too careful… the max we could charge them for is doing business." Kenneth grumbles as he exits the room.

"What happened last night?" Gillian asks as she leans on her desk.

"Nothing… just lots of kissing, partying and private rooms." Bernice sighed, depressed.

"So we had to do all that for nothing?!" Tavia asked.

Bernice nods sadly. Stephen suddenly runs into the room. "Bernice… Inspector Miu wants to see you in his office."

Bernice sighs and drags herself up, forcing her legs to move as she leaves the room.

In Inspector Miu's office, he waits as Bernice enters.

"You needed me inspector?" Bernice asked.

"Yes… I'd like to relieve you of your duties." The inspector answered calmly.

"What?!" What's wrong?!" Bernice freaks.

"The chief is assigning you to the field." Michael continued.

"I don't understand sir." Bernice spoke.

"You will be working undercover once you leave this room. Your task is to gather evidence of illegal activities such as prostitutes, drug dealing, illegal gambling, etc. Your main targets are Kangta, Michael Tse, Lam Lee, and of course, Vanness Wu. You will also be working with another undercover agent, Agent 26. We've cleared your police record and profile for this operation. From here on out no longer are you a police officer but a triad member. Everything has been arranged for you. All you have to do is show up to tonight's party. Understand?!"

"Understood sir!" Bernice replies.

"I'll keep in touch with you… now hand in your gun and badge." Michael said.

Bernice sets down her gun and badge. She then leaves the office and police station as her mission now begins. Kenneth worriedly runs after her.

"Bernice… what happened?" Kenneth asked as he grabs a hold of her arm.

"I quit." Bernice lied, feeling uneasy inside.

"What?! Why?!" Kenneth wonders.

"Because I have bigger plans." Bernice replied, still feeling uneasy.

"What?! But it's your lifelong dream to be the best cop!" he persuaded.

"Go away Kenneth, it's my life okay?!" Bernice exclaims as she shakes off Kenneth's hold of her arm and leaves.

Kenneth stood there, confused. He then slowly left head down.

Bernice wanders the streets wondering what to do. She suddenly sees Vanness Wu and decides to follow him. She followed him from street to street as he seems not to notice her at all. After passing by a stairway, Bernice lost sight of Vanness. She ran down the stairs and looks around.

Out of nowhere, Vanness grabs Bernice lightly and spins her against the wall. She looks at him, then to his eyes as she notices how irresistible they are.

"Why were you following me?" Vanness asks in a flirtatious tone, smiling at Bernice.

"You… you looked familiar." Bernice responded.

"I remember you!" Vanness exclaims as Bernice swallows hard, worried that he might have recognized her as a police officer. Vanness continues."You were at the club last night. So where's your boyfriend?" Vanness then let go of Bernice but sets both hands on the wall, covering Bernice. He moves his model-like face closer to Bernice as he looks in Bernice's eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend." Bernice breathes.

"A break-up huh? Well… you're welcomed at the club any time you want." Vanness said as he pushes himself away from Bernice and the wall. He then put on his sunglasses and began walking away. Bernice breathed as she decides to run after him. She then walks next to Vanness as she questions him.

"What were you doing at the club last night?" Bernice asked, following Vanness.

Vanness smiles lightly. "I own the club." He finally said.

"You own that club?!" Bernice wondered.

Vanness stops and turns around at Bernice. "What's your name hottie?"

"Bernice Liu." Bernice breathes. "Your name?"

"Vanness Wu." Vanness answers smiling. "You ever been to a club party?"

"No." Bernice answers as she waits.

"Wanna come to one tonight?" Vanness asks.

"How?" Bernice asks back.

"I'll take you there." Vanness assures her.

"Um… thank you." Bernice responds.

"Where do you live?" Vanness asks.

"Down the street about five minutes. Then building 4582, on the eighth floor, flat 11." Bernice answers reluctantly.

"I'll pick you up tonight. What's your number?" Vanness asks holding out his phone to her.

Bernice smiles as she takes the phone. "Here's my number… and I just got your number." She said, smiling at Vanness, somehow feeling a little more comfortable.

Vanness leaves as Bernice slowly heads home. She reaches her apartment flat as she closes the door behind her then drops down on her sofa, tired. She then realizes that she's just arranged a date with a guy she's just met, not only that but the guy is a triad leader, and her target in this entire mission. Bernice groans as she dozes to sleep.


End file.
